pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Giallo (Adventures)
Giallo is a character in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Giallo had wavy yellowish-gray hair with a mustache and small beard. He was dressed in a long dark yellow robe with a Team Plasma insignia and a matching tall cap. Personality Biography Giallo was one of the Sages that stood by Ghetsis and claimed the Pokémon were enslaved by humans. To free the Pokémon from humans, Ghetsis sent Giallo to find more information about the Trio: Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus.B2W2007: Unforgettable Memories In a castle, Giallo and the rest of the sages watched as Ghetsis was crowning N, declaring him as the king of Team Plasma, and announce their mission to liberate Pokémon.B&W008: Listening to Pokémon Platinum arc The Seven Sages started to rise in power in Unova region. The Interpol took note of their shady activites, and sent Looker from Sinnoh to deal with the situation.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Black & White arc Giallo and the rest of the sages listened to the Shadow Triad's report on N. Ghetsis mused that N was trying to solve an unsolvable formula.B&W007: Letting Go Giallo was hiding among the crops near Anville Town. He succeeded in finding the Legendary Pokémon, after Landorus broke up a fight between Tornadus and Thundurus near the Battle Subway. Giallo captured all three in Poké Balls and went away, but Shauntal saw his figure among the crops.B&W030: A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway Ryoku, Giallo, Rood and Zinzolin were at the castle. They were displeased that the Gym Leaders have banded together to stop their efforts in taking the Dark Stone, but Giallo stated that the Shadow Triad has been given powerful forces to stop the Gym Leaders. They also noticed Ghetsis leaving, who announced he would "go underground".B&W035: The Battle Within With the recent incidents of Team Plasma, Black swore to defeat the whole organization, as they were threatening the Pokémon League's opening in question.B&W043: Tooth and Claw The Seven Sages, as well as Anthea and Concordia, watched as N struggled to befriend Zekrom. The Seven Sages were concerned, as Zekrom inflicted pain on their king, but Ghetsis reminded N had to do this on his own, in order to be recognized as a hero. The other sages were sad, thinking ordinary trainers would capture Zekrom and think of it as their servant, and was why they thought of their goal to liberate Pokémon as noble.B&W044: The Cold Hard Truth Rood, Ryoku, Gorm, Bronius and Giallo were below the Pokémon League, making preparations when Brycen confronted them. The latter had Cryogonal emit the ice chain, but the Plasma Sages held Hawes, thus preventing Brycen from attacking. Once Brycen was disposed of, the Plasma Sages gathered with Ghetsis when N's Castle emerged from the ground. They were surprised, however, when seven trainers - Logan, Andy, Chris, Trish, Shoku, Jeremy and Geoff - arrived to confront them.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth As Reshiram confronted Zekrom, the spectators cheered on, wondering which dragon would win. The Seven Sages were disappointed in these people, viewing the confrontation as a mere battle. To prevent the trainers from rescuing the Gym Leaders, the sages sent their Pokémon to battle them.B&W061: The Power of Dreams The Team Plasma sages were in shock as to how the trainers even reached this place, who exclaimed it was their ideal to live together with their Pokémon, and sharing their dreams with them. The trainers successfully released the Gym Leaders, shocking the sages, as mere commoners have outsmarted them. In the middle of the battle, the sages disappeared from the field.B&W062: Homecoming Black 2 & White 2 arc When speaking to Blake, Leo remembered the Seven Sages that caused trouble during the Unova Pokémon League.B2W2001: The Transfer Student Blake reported to Looker that Giallo was seen around Aspertia City. Once Blake faced a Tornadus, Looker believed it was Giallo, who used a mirror to transform Tornadus.B2W2008: Legendary Tornadus Giallo was chased away by Tornadus and started to curse Colress, who actually captured the Legendary Pokémon and declared himself as "the new king", Giallo refused to accept that. He sent Krookodile, who was quickly defeated by Tornadus that snatched and carried Giallo away. However, Blake stepped in and had his Kelden and Dewott defeat Tornadus by freezing it. Giallo complimented Blake's tactics, but was soon handcuffed by Looker. Before Looker took Giallo away, he and Blake asked of him did he knew Whitley. Giallo denied ever seeing the girl and was soon arrested.B2W2009: New Sword Player Zinzolin told Colress how none of the Seven Sages knew nothing of Kyurem, which was why he shared the info about Kyurem with Team Plasma.B2W2012: Cold Storage Battle Finding out Whitley was the Team Plasma grunt he has been searching for, Blake explained one of his missions was to capture the Team Plasma sages, including Bronius.B2W2016 Pokémon On hand Captured References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Plasma Category:Arrested Category:Male characters